


Healing Hands

by entrechat, justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied HiruHoshi, Post-Time Skip, Tadou (Sachirou’s dog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrechat/pseuds/entrechat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: When Sachirou has tried his hardest and given his all, he expects to be rewarded with happiness.Instead, the work is hard and the silence at home is deafening on those lonely nights.That’s what it used to be like, now, he’s welcomed by the sound of paws against wooden floors.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daedalust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/gifts).



Sachirou wakes up in a state of slight discomfort. He feels a heavy weight press against his chest, halting him from turning over and falling back asleep like he planned to do. 

Feeling his german shepherd lick up his face he groans.

“Please, Tadao? It’s my day off just a few more minutes..”

Amusement blossoms in Sachirou’s chest as his dog let a puff of air on his face before resting his head down on his shoulder.

Bringing his hands up to rub over the soft fur, he tries to drift Tadao off to sleep first before letting the strings of slumber pull him back in.

_Rookie mistake._

Once he stops petting the animal that was laying on top of him, a paw lands on his cheek as the dog moves to sit up. Sachirou lets out a quiet yelp as he feels all of the dog's weight on his abdomen. Opening his hazelnut eyes, he caught the gaze of Tadao.

“Just a little sleep?”

He knew the idea of sleep was long gone as paws patted at his chest again.

Beckoning to be rubbed or asking his owner to follow him to the kitchen, wanting to be fed.

“Okay, okay. I’m up.”

Tadao was already out of the room before he finished the sentence. Getting up, he stretched, wincing a little at the crack of bones while walking towards the window to take back the curtains.

Hearing the familiar patter of paws he looks back to the door that was now mostly covered in the sunlight coming through the window. Seeing Tadao there waiting to see why it took him so long.

“Sorry-“ Taking a few steps forward, his german shepherd quickly got excited again. Tail wagging as his paws walk on the spot, not being able to stay still while the bed headed man went to grab his kibble. 

Crouching down beside the bowl he experiences another attack of dog licking to his cheek as he pours the measured food into the bowl. “I know, I know, I love you too, buddy.”

Reaching over for the water bowl, he stands up, going to the sink to refill it.

Sachirou smiles once he turns, seeing Tadao patiently waiting to eat as his owner goes to refill his water.

Placing the bowl down, he swears his little friend was faster than Kourai as he went to eat.

Already crouched down, he decides to sit back on the floor. The vet’s hand goes forward and runs a little over the back of the dog that was feasting.

Even though it had been almost a year, Sachirou still feels relief each time he pats him and isn’t able to feel the bones that were previously threatening to break out if they went another day without nutrition.

As much as he tried to forget it, he was never able to get the image of the way Tadao looked the first time they met.

He could never forget that day anyway, it changed his life, unexpectedly for the better.

**——**

It was only a couple weeks into working and he remembers taking all the shifts he could get to make a good impression on his peers.

Sachirou would walk around the halls with bags under his eyes and a lingering headache at the sounds of some dogs barking in the waiting room, along with one or two cats meowing.

What stood out the most to him and made him walk back into the waiting room was the man yelling at the front of the desk, lead on his hand that was linked to the collar of a dog that could barely stand in their skinny legs.

At first he had assumed the man found this dog and brought him in to the vet, as anyone would from seeing an animal in this state.

Sachirou knew all too well that nearly every vet was up to their eyes in work, and even though he was about to clock out after working the extra shift, he stepped forward and told the man he could take a look at the dog.

He’ll never forget the bad feeling that set through his system once hearing the man say,

_“My dog.”_

_How could you let an animal that only has you, end up on its last legs?_

Sachirou had crouched down, opening his arms so he could take the dog up. Assuming he wouldn’t be able to walk to the room he would be examining him in.

Thankfully the owner wasn’t in the room with him when Sachirou was looking over the animal, because he was pretty sure he would have lost his job from knocking him out.

The dog was skinny, shaking and so weak to the point the vet felt that if he touched him too hard, he would injure him. He was even more furious once he took a look at the german shepherd's teeth. They were nearly as dark as his scared eyes and looked almost crumbled with all sorts of materials stuck in between them.

The dog's stomach grumbled at the same time a whine emitted from him, from inspecting and touching his teeth, Sachirou guessed.

He slipped his hands into his pockets as he leaned back, bringing them back out and opening his fist to reveal a treat on the palm of his hand.

Not at all surprised at how the dog took the treat in his mouth as fast as he was able too.

“You stay in here little man.” The vet ran a hand over the animal's head softly. “It’s alright, I’ll be back.”

Sachirou remembers how much strength it took to keep back his anger as he talked to the owner.

His voice had been calm, though if you knew him well enough you knew his eyes were burning with frustration of not being able to yell at this man.

“Sir. It looks like we’ll have to do dental extraction surgery, his teeth are damaged nearly beyond repair. I also think it’s best to keep him here for a couple days after the surgery. If we don’t get some weight onto him and fill him with proper nutrition he could end up catching a lot more diseases or even possible organ failures.

“Okay that’s fine.”

_Okay?! That’s_ **_fine?!?_**

The vet was seething at that time.

“So, when do you want to pay?”

“It’s not free? How much?”

Why the _fuck_ would a surgery be free?

A sigh escaped his lips.

“I’m estimating around ¥98,000.”

“I can’t pay that. He doesn’t need the surgery.”

Sachirou’s eyebrows furrowed as he took a step forward.

**Even remembering it made him feel angry now.**

“Sir.” It sounded like he was almost snarling. With a threatening smile to accompany it. “I can tell you with full confidence, that he needs the surgery.”

“He-“

“I’m sorry to inform you but, if he doesn’t get the surgery, we will be looking at the option of putting him down. It’s genuinely cruel and _horrid,_ to expect the dog to suffer like this.”

The man had taken a step back, trying not to act intimidated by the way Sachirou had acted.

“How much is putting him down?”

Sachirou lied, it was the only thing he could do to help himself to not launch at the man in front of him.

“Nothing.”

Once the man sorted out he would rather get the dog put down, Sachirou was quick to go back to the room the dog was in.

A nurse, and close colleague of the vets, that had witnessed the whole thing followed him.

“Do you want me t-“

“I’m doing this surgery, I’ll pay out of my own pocket.”

“For that ma-“

He cut off his co-worker as his hand went along the shaking animals back.

“No, for me. I’ll look after him once this is done. Put it in my name in the documents.”

**——**

With a steadying breath Sachirou led the large dog through his front door. He coaxed the animal onto the foot of his bed, helping to get the dog to lay down. He was still drowsy from the painkillers Sachirou had given him and needed time to work out of it.

“That’s a good boy. Just sleep it off, okay?”

The dog’s ears perked up from their drooped state as Sachirou knelt. He slowly reached out with a steady hand, eyes gentle and calm.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Sachirou nearly whispered. It felt like he was sharing some secret with the dog opposite him. “It’s okay.”

When there seemed to be no sign of fear or anxiety from the animal Sachirou ran one hand across the top of his head and held his snout lightly with the other. Within an instant the dog stepped forward and nosed at Sachirou’s cheek, supplying him with a light lick to his face.

_Acceptance._

Sachirou laughed lightly as the dog swiped another lick across Sachirou’s nose. He reached out and glanced at the new collar around the dog’s neck, shiny and new.

“What am I gonna call you?” Sachirou asked quietly, pressing his forehead to the dog’s. “What about… Yuki? No, no. Tadao?”

Sachirou pulled back just as the german shepherd let his tongue hang from his muzzle, a semblance of a smile. Sachirou raised an eyebrow, smiling back and rubbing light circles on the dog’s neck.

“You like that?” A weak whine resembling affirmation. “Alright, Tadao.”

_Tadao. Loyalty._

With a light kiss to the side of Tadao’s snout, Sachirou stood and retreated to the kitchen to let Tadao sleep. As he entered his eyes swept the area and he opened the fridge. He still had some raw beef and Tadao needed to eat.

Sachirou hummed to himself as he rinsed enough rice to last Tadao a week. He left it in a bowl of water to soak and pulled out a few carrots from the fridge, promptly peeling and chopping them into tiny pieces.

It felt incredibly calming going through the motions of cooking. The relief of having Tadao safe in the walls of his home after the day he had coursed through his veins with every slice of his knife.

Just as Sachirou turned on the stove to heat up some broth in a pan, his phone rang.

“Moshi Moshi,” Sachirou answered with a delighted lilt.

There was a brief silence where Sachirou could hear the squeak of sneakers against floor and then shoes being kicked off, then a bright, “Hi Sachirou!”

“Did you just get home from practice, Kourai-kun?” Sachirou asked with a hint of confusion, pressing his phone to his ear and busying himself with cutting the beef into small chunks. His slices were deliberate and clean.

“No, I went out for ramen with Kageyama and Ushijima.” Sachirou hummed in acknowledgement.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I always do,” Kourai’s voice held a twinge of pride that Sachirou could pick out in an instant.

“There’s a but coming, isn’t there?” Sachirou sighed, but there was no true exhaustion, only fondness.

Sizzling emanated from the pan as Sachirou dropped in the meat, heat cooking it and broth soaking in to soften. He turned then to drain the rice and add it to the rice cooker.

“But…” Kourai mumbled in mock annoyance, “I challenged Kageyama to see who could eat their ramen the fastest. I won, obviously, but I feel a little sick.”

“Of course you did.”

Kourai chortled through the phone, the tinny sound bringing a serene smile to Sachirou’s face.

“Hm? What are you cooking, Sachirou?”

“Ah, it’s not actually for me, I have some leftover curry waiting for me, it’s just-“

Before Sachirou could finish a sharp bark bounced off the walls of his home. Then another, followed by the soft pattering of nails on tile and a collar jingling with movement.

“Sachirou,” Kourai drew out.

“Kourai-kun,” Sachirou responded behind a clipped laugh.

“Do you have a dog? Did you bring home a dog and not tell me?”

“About that,” Sachirou spoke with an underlying nervousness. He whistled softly, beckoning Tadao closer while he turned down the heat of the stove. He kneeled down in front of Tadao and tilted the phone towards him. “Say hi to Kourai-kun, Tadao.”

On command, Tadao barked with something Sachirou would define as cheer.

“Good boy,” Sachirou praised, scratching softly at Tadao’s neck.

“Tadao, huh?” Kourai asked. His voice carried just loud enough for Sachirou to hear before he pressed the phone back to his ear. “When can I meet him? Would it be okay to come by now? Sachirou have you shown him to anyone else?”

Sachirou couldn’t help but laugh, warm and sweet. Completely unfiltered and mixed with a tired raspiness. “You have to be the first, right? He’s still getting settled so come by tomorrow, okay? I get off work early anyways.”

“I’ll be there!” Sachirou could practically hear the bursts of light bouncing off Kourai in the form of his excitement.

“I have to finish Tadao’s dinner but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow, Sachirou. I love you.”

Sachirou breathed into a smile, a sort of slow, delicate kind. All half moon eyes with crinkles pulling at the skin and teeth peeking past lips. “I love you too. Oh, and Kourai-kun?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll make sure you’re the first to see him.”

There was a slightly indignant squawk and Sachirou hung up before he sealed his fate for another hour on the phone with Kourai falling into some rant. Tadao whined softly and pushed his head into Sachirou’s chest to emphasize.

“Sorry, sorry. Food’s almost done.”

Sachirou made swift work of turning on the heat and tossing the chopped carrots into the broth to soften. As soon as it was cooked he brought it off the heat. Then, once the rice cooker had dinged he scooped out a serving into a bowl and poured the broth, meat, and carrots on top. He left it on the counter to cool down and got another bowl to fill with water and set it on the floor for Tadao.

Watching Tadao lap at the water filled Sachirou with bubbling anger. The way he could see the lines of bones and there were still some clumps of matted fur.

_He needs a bath tonight._

Tadao looked up expectantly after satisfying his thirst and Sachirou blinked out of his daze, turning and grabbing the bowl of food and setting it down, watching closely to make sure Tadao didn’t struggle too much with eating it.

He’d be able to start buying kibble after a few weeks of soft food.

Just seeing the way Tadao ate in an instant and stepped back with the closest thing to a grin a dog could muster calmed Sachirou down. “That’s a good dog,” Sachirou encouraged.

_Not just a good dog. My dog._

He knew Tadao would be much happier now, and he was extremely lucky to be able to take care of him.

——

Sachirou feels the sunlight warm his back as he takes a seat on his couch, grabbing the book on the coffee table and opening it to the marked page. He hears the tell tale crunch on kibble and grins to himself.

Then there’s an eerie silence, and before Sachirou can brace himself Tadao has jumped onto the couch and knocked Sachirou onto his back.

“Well hello,” Sachirou mumbles around trying to avoid too much slobber on his face. “What do you say we go for a walk, boy?”

Like a switch being flipped, Tadao jumps off the couch and makes it to the front door in record time, leash in his mouth and standing ready.

While Sachirou secures the leash around the german shepherd’s collar a gentle warmth wraps around his body, like a blanket draped across his shoulders or the weight of his dog sleeping against his side.

Sachirou places a kiss to the top of Tadao’s head and shakes his head with delight.

“C’mon, let’s go see Kourai-kun. I bet he would love to come on a run for us.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a joint fic by me and my friend kam! I hope you all enjoy it 💕


End file.
